I do
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku centered with other ships mentioned. Cannon verse. Because, in a wedding, not only the bride and the groom need to say I do.


**A/N:** Okay... Thanks to some reviews regarding my grammar mistakes, I've found myself some INCREDIBLE Beta Readers to help me improving. These people are really amazing and I thank them a lot for being so kind! It's thanks to them that, now, the stories will get a lot better!

Enjoy!

The so awaited day had finally arrived. The number one knucklehead of the Leaf and soon to be Hokage was, finally, getting married. It was during a Sunday morning when the whole village was enveloped in a warm atmosphere and in one of the most beautiful mornings since the end of the war. Even if it was a rainy season in the Fire country, the boy's two Suns and the girl's protector who loved sunflowers were probably giving them a little help from above. It promised to be a bright and shiny day for all of the people who came by to witness the beginning of an unexpected love between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata.

The ceremony would be held at the Hyuuga main house. Not many people were invited, for the couple wanted it to be a small event only for their closest friends and family. It would be as simple as possible so there would be no way a catastrophe would destroy everything. That day would be all about happiness and love, but not only was the main couple of the day included in such thing. Other people would also be taking a step further in what could be called love.

All of their friends were there by their side. Iruka and Konohamaru, with tears in their eyes, were proudly looking at how far that boy had gotten. Kakashi was taking care of his handicapped friend while reading a chapter out of his book book like in the old times before he became the Hokage. Lee was loudly exposing his ideas of a fertile and youthful wedding for both of his friends, while Gaara tried his best to understand his words. Kiba and Shikamaru were openly talking about how troublesome it would be to have a girl in his life, even if both of them were almost in the same situation with a cat lover and a girl from the Sand, respectively. Chouji was protecting the snacks and inspecting the quality of each and every one of them. Even if the girl from the Cloud was watching every single move of his chubby hands, the fluffy man didn't seem to care. Sai and Shino, as always, were acting according to their discreet personalities. They would probably not talk for the whole ceremony and they would keep each other some company until, in a spontaneous act, the painter's girlfriend came by to steal the bug lover's only companion. Ino wouldn't do it on purpose, for she wouldn't really notice Shino standing by Sai's side. No one really noticed him. Lastly but, doubtlessly, the most important person in the blonde's eyes, Uchiha Sasuke. The avenger had decided to take a break on his journey around the world to attend to his best friend's wedding. The groom couldn't have been happier to have his best friend around and he surely felt how special he was in that stone cold heart of the avenger. But, what the Kyubbi's friend didn't know, was that the ceremony wasn't the only thing that brought the raven haired boy back. There was something else he needed to take care of before leaving again. And this something else had vibrant pink hair and was doing her best to help the bride.

Ever since his return, five days before, the Uchiha didn't have the opportunity- or the courage- to go and talk to her. It had been almost two years since his "I'll see you soon" and he knew that their time notions were really different. During the time he spent away, his mind was so busy trying to analyze his life and what was inside his heart that he completely forgot about everything else. He didn't send any letters or any kind of message to tell them whether he was alive or missing anybody. And that was what made the pinkette disappointed in him the most. He didn't even send a 'hi' and, in her own way of thinking, If he wouldn't even send her a postcard, why would he even care about her? In her mind, she had already decided to forget about him. But, in her heart, things wouldn't be that simple, for that blood pump was willing to wait for him until the day when her last breath faded from her lungs. Her heart was such a stubborn vital organ, but it was also a proud one. Sakura wouldn't dare talk to him if he didn't approach her first. And, even if he did, she wouldn't make things so easy and understandable. She's an independent and strong woman. Those were the two things that scared the hell out of him. However, this was his way of knowing he had fallen for her.

All the men were gathered in a separated saloon while waiting for the great moment. The bride, among all of her girl friends, was almost fainting of anxiety. Hinata was in her room with Sakura, Ino and Ten Ten. The Girls' army, dressed in light purple kimonos, was ready to help the Hyuga girl with anything she needed. From helping her go to the bathroom to keeping an eye on her soon to be husband who was desperately trying to see her before everyone else. Naruto could be really annoying with all those tricks involving many of his shadow clones. And after seeing his face more than fifty times during the short period of 3 minutes, she ran out of patience. Sakura would make sure to teach him a lesson he would never forget. She would make sure to aim at a spot where the hematoma couldn't be seen so he would suffer in silence for the next couple of days. Perhaps Hinata would have to wait one more day before enjoying her honeymoon with her husband, for the boy would, definitely, not be feeling his legs. He just needed to show up one more time to understand the meaning of "no" and the importance of his ribs.

" your fiancé is annoying, Hinata."

" Hn. Naruto has always been like this. During the missions, he was always doing stupid things because he couldn't wait five minutes more."

" what did you see in him again?"

" he... He makes me laugh and... He inspires me... I think this is called love, right?"

" probably... But if he shows up again, I'll beat him up, Shannarou!"

" S-Sakura-chan!"

"... Sorry Hinata... I guess I'm still not used to this side of that idiot... Take care of him, okay?"

" I will..."

For a moment, Sakura's heart was filled only with the happy moments she has spent with her blonde best friend. She remembered all the times he acted recklessly and acted impulsively just to impress her. From the boy who loved ramen and shared with her the promise of a lifetime, to the one in line to become the next Hokage, Naruto had definitely grown a lot. He had become mature and responsible about many things. Sakura was really proud of her best friend as a nostalgic smile crossed her lips. He had really turned into a man, she thought, still smiling. But such smile and her admiration quickly disappeared when she heard three knocks on the door. So the boy was really going to try something so stupid?

"Naruto..."

The pink haired girl, as if ready to kill a lion, stomped towards the Hyuga's room door. Sakura didn't care if it was his day or if her friend didn't like to see the boy hurt. She was ready to put an end to Naruto's childish plays for once and for all. But, when the door was widely opened, the one standing in front of her wasn't blonde or had the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen, no. The one standing in front of her was slightly taller than the groom and his hair had a peculiar shape. Dressed in a marine kimono, he also had the darkest eyes she has ever seen in her life. They were hypnotizing, but Sakura wouldn't fall for such eyes. No. She would resist to them until they finally left her alone. Barely had she known that they would always be watching her.

" Sasuke-kun..."

Her emerald eyes widened in surprise as the Uchiha's dark pearls seemed to be impressed by something. He scanned her whole body and, for a second, he forgot what day it was. Sakura was stunning. She was, in his eyes, the prettiest girl in the party, leaving even the bride behind. That hair and those eyes. Sasuke wondered if they have always been so perfect. And her curves exposed by that lace around her waist were simply driving him insane. The girl had suddenly become a living masterpiece in his eyes. But she couldn't simply stand there while he looked at her. She was busy with the bride, and if he didn't have any emergency to announce, Sakura would soon close the doors of both the room and her heart. And the boy only had one of the keys.

Once he snapped out of that pink trance, Sasuke finally looked into her eyes and, after clearing his throat, started to pronounce the words as if in a whisper. He didn't want to bother the other girls who were inside, but, just because the one standing there was him, the other three curious ladies immediately stopped what they were doing just to pay attention to the pinkette's reaction. They would make sure she didn't make any mistakes.

" Sakura... I... Hn... Can I talk to you for a moment?"

" now? I'm a little busy with the girls... Hinata needs my help and..."

" oh... I understand... I guess it can wait."

" okay..."

After listening to her words, the Byakugan holder stopped everything she was doing and, bumping in a bench that was on the floor, she reached Sakura's shoulders and, offering the boy a warm smile, decided to give them a little push. Hinata knew the mess that was inside her friend's heart and she knew he was the only one who could organize it. And, for that, she wouldn't mind lending Sakura for a few minutes.

" everything is under control here. I'm sure that Sasuke-kun has something really important to say... So, don't worry. You can go."

" H-Hinata... But..."

" I insist."

She said, literally, pushing Sakura out of the room and almost making the girl trip and fall forward in his arms. Not wasting any second, the Hyuuga heir instantly closed the door of the room so the pinkette wouldn't even try to return. Hinata really needed to learn about how to be more discreet about some things, but that wasn't important at that moment. The only thing that mattered was that, embarrassed, the pinkette followed Sasuke to the backyard, where there would be no one to interrupt their talk. They needed that talk and it couldn't wait any longer.

After taking three deep breaths and failing to start the conversation, Sasuke finally managed to talk when he realized that her eyes weren't staring at him anymore. They were looking at the garden and the girl herself looked so serene that he felt inspired to take that burden from his chest.

" I'm leaving again after the wedding..."

" I know... Naruto told me already..."

" I wanted to tell you becaus-"

" don't worry... I'm not going to ask you to take me with you again... I have nothing to do with your life anyways..."

"..."

A cold breeze passed by, and it felt as if the girl was the source of it. She seemed to have, finally, given up on the idea of staying with him. She didn't seem to care if he was leaving or how long he would take to come back or even if he would come back. Nothing that involved his decisions had anything to do with her, even if, deep inside, she wanted it to. For her eyes were still directed to the plants of the garden, the boy wasn't able to read her emotions clearly. Had he seen those eyes, he would have understood the real meaning of her words. He would have understood that her words brought her the saddest of the smiles and that, over all, she wanted to be a part of his life. If only he didn't want her there too, that wedding day could have gone really wrong for those two blind lovers.

Biting the insides of his mouth, the stoic boy finally decided to put his pride aside and tell her what he had been wanting to tell ever since the first moments of his journey. Sasuke Uchiha was, for the first time in his short life, going to show his feeling towards a person from the opposite sex. But it wasn't just any person, no. It was Sakura, the girl who filled his lonely existence and the only girl to whom his heart would beat faster for.

" I want you to come with me."

Her heart skipped a beat.

" what?"

" exactly what you've heard... Come with me... I want you to see the world with me and... Tch I just wanna be with you, okay?"

Finally, Sakura turned to face him. She couldn't believe his words and she couldn't believe he was actually taking about her. Out of all the girls he has met in his life, why would she be the one he wanted by his side? It didn't make sense in her confused heart, and why only after two years? Was he messing with her? Or did he just want to see if she was still desperately in love with him? No. Sakura wouldn't fall for that trick. Even if she really wanted to, she was not going to fall for him. Not again.

" I can't... I... I can't leave the hospital for more than one month and... I have a life here, Sasuke... My friends and my parents... I can't go."

Her emerald eyes slowly slid down towards the ground once again. She had her fists clenched and her tongue was already hurting from so much biting. Sakura knew she was lying and it hurt a lot for she has always prioritized the honesty between them. After the Iron bridge, she told herself that she would never lie to him again, but, in that moment, she just had no choice. It would either be her promise or the pain of a broken heart. And she couldn't take that pain anymore.

After being rejected for the first time in his life, Sasuke didn't know what to do. Should he try again or should he just let her be and forget about everything? It was something really complicated for him because, in his personality, begging was out of question, but, in his heart, going without her would be even worse. He could not let her stay and, after realizing so, he knew exactly what to do. And the memory of that night would help him go through with it.

Slowly and quietly, the boy approached her from behind. Sakura, for being so melancholic near the flowers, didn't even see when he was finally just some inches from her. He had chosen to take her with him, and an Uchiha doesn't give up so quickly.

" think about it..."

She stiffened in her position.

" Naruto has Hinata now and he will be out for some time during his honeymoon... Kakashi is busy as the Hokage. Ino is with Sai and your master is enjoying her days around the fire country... The hospital couldn't be calmer after the war, so, it won't need you either..."

" are you trying to say that I'm alone now?"

She turned quickly, just to find a smirking face almost touching her nose. Her cheeks became pink instantly.

" yes. Because..." He took her hand, slowly touching the tip of her fingers and intertwining his with hers. She allowed him to.

" because, even if you have family and friends, without me it's the same as being alone... Right?"

No words were used in her answer. There was just a single tear that was about to stream down her face and show him that he still could make her cry. But he didn't want her to cry, no. He wanted her to go with him. If she did, he would certainly catch all of the tears that fell from her eyes and protect her from all the dangers they could face. Sasuke made his intentions clear as soon as he reached his hand to her face, lowered his head and wiped her tear away. No more sad tears would fall from her eyes. Not while he would be around and knowing so, Sakura also knew her answer.

" Sasuke-kun... I-"

He covered her mouth in a warm sensation that no hand in the world would be able to. Such sensation was, clearly, caused by his soft lips pressed against hers. In the chastest way, Sasuke lifted her chin, delicately, and kissed her for some good ten seconds. He wanted her to think about that while making the decision of going or not with him. He wanted her to make her decision based on how that kiss had felt. That boy, surely, knew how to play dirty when it came to her. After all, how would she be able to reject him if she had kissed him back? Her heart was settled. But the wedding was starting.

" answer me later... After the ceremony... There are people waiting for you..."

" Uh?"

With her face as red as the roses of the garden, the pinkette looked behind his shoulder and saw Ino and Ten Ten, both with a grin on their faces. She knew they had seen the kiss and she also knew they would never stop bugging her because of that. Especially because one of her hands was still intertwined with his. Perhaps going with him would be the only way of getting rid of the jokes.

" we don't want to disturb you guys but... Hinata is ready and Naruto is already waiting for her."

" Hn, only you, Forehead, is able to find yourself a boyfriend in Hinata's wedding. Maybe we should keep the decoration for you guys then..."

" s-shut up, Pig! Sasuke-kun and I..."

" Hn. Let's go... I want your answer later."

" she's going to say yes."

" you don't even know what the question is!"

" still, I know you can't say no to Sasuke-kun."

"... Yes I can..."

" no you can't, Sakura..."

As the three people who surrounded her smirked, the embarrassed pinkette pouted and, quickly started to make her way inside, where the ceremony was about to begin. She found a place near the bride and, as if mimicking her, Sasuke made sure to be standing at the opposite side, near the groom. The Uchiha wouldn't take his eyes off of her. And she would know it because her eyes would also be looking at him. That ceremony promised to be a really long one.

After an hour of listening to whatever the priest had to say, the much awaited moment had finally arrived. The final question. That question that would make all of that useless talk worthy, and for once and for all, unite a couple with the seal of a kiss. Hinata was blushing madly and Naruto had a bright smile on his face. He was the first to ask his soon to be bride, but, at that moment, Sakura didn't seem to hear his words. She just listened to the one standing in front of her asking her that same question as he, intentionally, moved his lips so she could understand. And she did.

 _Do you wanna come with me?_

Her heart skipped a beat and, finally, while wearing that kimono, with only one person in her sight, the girl made her choice. While cherishing the memory of the look in his eyes under that periwinkle sky from before, Sakura motioned her mouth back and all the noise that surrounded them disappeared. On that day, they had, selfishly and secretly, stolen the leading roles of the wedding. Sakura, after smiling tenderly and crying out of emotion, finally motioned.

 _I do._

 ** _The End_**


End file.
